Philly the Kid
Philly the Kid (フィリー・ザ・キッド) is one of the main characters of Cannon Busters. He is an immortal criminal constantly on the run from countless assassins, bounty hunters and loan sharks. He has also been regularly described to be a lecherous man who has a unique scent that could be attributed to the smell of brimstone aka sulfur, dirty used old baby diapers left in the sun, or hot garbage. This is a constant berated expression used against him by a multitude of other characters including S.A.M several times throughout the series. When this is used to describe him, he takes some mild offense to these remarks by exclaiming “hey” a lot or muttering to himself about how it’s not true. Appearance As a result of his immortality, Philly has sequential glowing tattoo-like numbers across his body. The majority of which are across his left chest and entire left arm. There are several across his left chest, one behind his right leg and on other sporadic locations, but the concentration of the majority of them are on his left side. He gains a new number for every time he resurrects and the locations are at random. He has five horizontal scars across his cheeks and nose as well as thick wild large hair, dark eyebrows and he is lightskin black in the anime. He also sports a white office shirt with a red tie and buttoned down collar. the shirt is loosely tucked into his pants with one half hanging out. He has brown pants that have weapons holsters on his thighs, red finger-less gloves and brown shoes. Personality As a result of his past discretion with other people and his personal greedy and solitary nature Philly is arrogant, manipulative, scheming, loud about his opinions and uncaring. He keeps his personal past with the Botica nation under wraps and doesn’t tell Casey or S.A.M his personal motives for traveling with them while they are together. With little disregard for the lives of others around him. He is a blunt straight forward man who is argumentative with a brash, vulgar nature. He is a shoot first ask questions never type of person and loves his vehicle Bessie more than anyone in the entire trio of travelers. He also has a sporadic habit of collecting beer hiding it in a special cooler and throwing his things all around his car and calling it “organized” despite the chaotic energy of his organizational skills he claims he knows where everything is despite the fact the place looks like a hoarders nest. While he has unfortunately thrown S.A.M and Casey out of his car in the middle of a desert before his car broke down, he quickly then decided to use this situation to his advantage by manipulating the naive robotic duo. He convinced them into working for him for a supposed free car ride to wherever he felt like throwing them out again. He has a sense of humor that is fully of sarcasm and insults. Even pointing out the fact that people say something obvious he will say something obvious back as seen in one of the episodes of season one. Biography When Philly was a youth some of Botica’s forces came to his family home, they burned it down, slaughtered his father in front of his eyes and then shortly after they killed his mother as well. This prompted the youth to escape into the woods where he ran into an aged Sorcerer and he struck a deal with them for more time in order to get vengeance upon those who killed his family. In return for his “soul” or this is what they mentioned a few times in the anime the price was. This was when he received a zero on the palm of his hand and the start of his spiral into debauchery, self-loathing, gluttony, alcoholism, crime sprees and sketchy life practices. Throughout the series his sanity is tested by the talkative robotic duo, and also a few times an aged Samurai known as 9ine. He constantly tells them to shut up or stop stealing his things, or moving things around or with the case of 9ine to stop drinking his beer and with S.A.M to stop eating his beloved last bag of chips. As much as they fight it is shown that there is some potential connection between the trio and that he might care, although by the reaction from the Fetter that seems unlikely considering he has absolutely no ties to any living being on the entire planet and has made so many enemies that it is unlikely anyone would miss him. At least this is the conclusion the Fetter came to when feeding off his immortality status. It is known that there is another type of immortal in the anime that comes in the form of Jojo another assassin who tries to kill him later on in Season one of the anime. Although Jojo’s immortality seems to have stunted him in the form of a child unlike Philly the Kid who is in the body of an adult. A very agitated and cranky adult. Over the years, Lady Day has sent many assassins and bounty hunters after him. Powers and Abilities Immortality and Regeneration: Every time he is killed he revives only shortly after if not a few hours later depending on the form of death he received. Such as in episode of the anime he was poisoned resulting in a death. it took him longer to revive than it did when he was shot in the chest. He is also capable of fully restoring all flesh and body tissue from a skeletal structure if his body including organs are dissolved. Which occurred when he was trapped inside a pitcher type plant in another episode. While he can lose limbs and regenerate a new one, the old limb dissolves into a smoke like ash and vanishes completely leaving behind empty clothing where the limb once was. Marksmanship: he is an expert marksman even if he runs out of ammo every now and then only to swear about it later. Hand-to hand combat prowess: He is able to run, jump, kick, dodge weapons, climb hover crafts and escape with ease. Driver: '''This is a debatable topic, he thinks he drives great and amazing, however the amount of car accidents, times he turns around to yell at his passengers, smoke, drink and swear while driving makes massive distractions for him, that wind up in near deadly catastrophic accidents. He only once allowed S.A.M to drive while he took a nap. The majority of his driving is fast paced, erratic and in chase scenes, while in an agitated state. '''Mechanic: He is seen repairing Bessie several times. Although his ability is not at the level of Casey's. His usual repair skills involve hitting the dashboard or yelling about not touching his beloved car. He also borrows parts from other people's cars to repair Bessie as seen when Casey mentioned taking some from a parked car on the street. Equipment Revolvers: * Barrel Gun: A pair of six shots, these guns are his main weapon, and the ones he uses more often than any others he carries with him. ** Explosive bullets: These bullets are marked with a skull, and can cause a big explosion capable of taking down big robots and tanks. * Several Guns and grenades: He collects any usable weapon he can find after combat. Often times stealing them if need be. Bessie: His main travel method, house, and weapon of last resort. List of deaths *Unknown: Starved.Cannon Busters Episode 6: "Unfettered" *22nd: Shot through his torso by Fredro.Cannon Busters Episode 1: "High Risk, Low Reward!" *23rd: Poisoned by Syrena.Cannon Busters Episode 2: "Grifters gonna Grift" *24th: Blood loss after 9ine cut of his arm.Cannon Busters Episode 4: "9INE" *25th: Digested by carnivorous plant.Cannon Busters Episode 5: "21 The Hard Way" *26th-34th: Life force absorbed by the Fetter. *35th-37th: Unknown, 35 possibly caused by the Fetter. *38th: Shot by Jojo.Cannon Busters Episode 10: "Squeaking Springs Afternoon" *39th: Pierced through the chest by Dex while trying to kill Kelby.Cannon Busters Episode 11: "Innocence Lost Pt.1" *40th: Falling off an airship and getting caught/crushed by Bessie (Casey was in control of Bessie) in Raging Bull Mode.Cannon Busters Episode 12: "Innocence Lost Pt.2" *41st: Stabbed and strangled by Dex. Trivia *Starving to death is Philly's third least favorite way to die. *His name is similar to that of Billy the Kid. *When he received his immortality a mark with the number 0 appears on his left hand. *Philly has a secret stash cooler full of beers. References